


full names can be so personal

by lmaoimsosorry



Series: Drabbles - PnF [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: check out my Tumblr
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Series: Drabbles - PnF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	full names can be so personal

The first time Phineas uses Ferb’s full name, he almost cried. It was in passing, just tacked on after an ‘I love you.’

“I love you, Ferbs,” he had said, barely even looking up from his homework. 

Ferb didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t. He just kind of stared at him in awe. Not many people actually knew his full name, and those who did never used it. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, like a cliché romance movie. 

He wanted to hear him say that again and again and never stop saying it.

**Author's Note:**

> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
